Rugby Gin
by Writer's-411
Summary: Gin just found out that Tosen plays rugby, and he wants Tosen to teach the Huevos how to play. Tosen agrees to Gin's suggestion as assistant coach. How will the Huevos respond to Tosen as being a part of the team? Find out what happens.
1. Rugby

**Hello, wonderful people. This will be the third part of Gin's obsessive behavior towards popular sports. And I have good news: my brain is fixed. :)**

**Chapter 1: Rugby**

Gin wasn't in his room; he was busy hanging out with his Huevos in the gymnasium. Apparently, all of the time Gin spent with his Huevos brought him closer to to almost all of the players. Nnoitra was the only one who still loathed Gin.

Nnoitra was bored out of his mind. He wished he didn't have to spend quality time with his team mates, for the activities were annoying. At the moment, he was sitting on the new bleachers Gin installed and watching a movie. He was surrounded by the female Arrancars of the team, which doesn't include Halibel. Nnoitra still had his large muscular form, so he had to constantly fight off Halibel's fracciones, who were constantly pulling on his hand and hugging him randomly. Anyway, Nnoitra was staring at the screen, which played "Scott Pilgrim vs The World."

"Why does the guy continue to go after the girl?" thought Nnoitra. "Damn. Now I'm actually watching the movie." He cursed inwardly after noticing the familiar situation, but the boy Scott actually gets the girl. "Damn Gin and his movie," Nnoitra cursed mentally.

The large screen television boomed with volume and color. The fancy, eighty inch screen was mounted on the wall. Gin got a five finger discount on the darn thing; he literally went to Best Buy and took off with the large television. The giant television led to Gin's idea of a movie night.

Gin had a lot of persuasion to do to make movie night happen. He had to talk to Aizen, the team, the Tosen, and the image of himself in the mirror. All came down to his desired movie night.

Two hours later...

Gin got to his feet and looked around. His players were all snoring on the gymnasium floor. "Silly Huevos," he thought. Gin made his way around Halibel, over Starrk, and under Szayel (he was in a high hammock). He slipped out of the gymnasium and made his way to his room.

When Gin was inside his room, he took out his laptop to look up water guns. The flamethrower was confiscated by Tosen, who wasn't happy about his burnt handkerchief. After two minutes, Gin was able to order a brand of water guns to the address of U.R. Ma.

The Google engine was still up and full of information, so Gin Googled Aizen. Nothing came up, so he typed in his own name. Again, nothing came up. Gin decided to Google Kaname. A lot of pictures came up. Gin was surprised at the amount of images.

"Since when is Tosen's name popular?" he thought. Gin clicked on an image of a man with long locks of black hair. Gin zoomed in on the picture. The image showed the person much more clearly. "What the noodles?" exclaimed Gin. "That's Tosen!" Gin looked closer and saw the goggles and famous "I'm all that" face. "He's holdin' a ball... and he's runnin'," said Gin. A smile braced his face.

"Tosen plays a sport!" said Gin with a happy jump. "Why didn't he tell me? How can he do somethin' cool for once in his life and not tell me?" Gin stretched and answered, "Don't worry... I'll get him to talk." Gin smiled as he plopped onto his bed and added, "Tosen has some explainin' t' do."

The next day...

"Ooooooh, Tosen!" sang Gin. He saw Tosen and started skipping towards the blind man.

Tosen turned his head and sighed. Before Gin reached him, Tosen asked, "What is it now, Ichimaru?" Tosen didn't attempt to turn his body.

Gin hopped in front of Tosen and asked, "What sport do ya play, Tosen?"

Tosen's features didn't shift. "I don't play silly games." Tosen attempted to walk around Gin, but Gin side stepped into Tosen's path. "Out of my way, Ichimaru," commanded Tosen.

Gin shook his head and said, "I know ya playin' a sport, Tosen, so tell me what the game is." He saw Tosen prepare to counter argue his accusation, so he quickly mentioned, "There's proof on the Internet; I saw ya holdin' a huge ball and avoidin' some diver guy. Tell me...or I'm tellin' captain Aizen."

Tosen's face didn't twitch or twist. "You don't know what you're talking about, Ichimaru. I suggest you go get some rest-" started Tosen.

"I saw ya!" growled Gin. "Ya had ya dreds pulled back, and ya goggle things were on ya face. I even saw ya white eyes. Ya can't fool me, Tosen." Gin crossed his arms; he studied Tosen's face, but he found no twitch or grimace.

"A mere coincidence," answered Tosen. "You should know that I am not the only one with this type of hair style."

Gin was irritated, so he remarked, "Then why did the player have ya face?"

Tosen didn't know how to respond to that. "Damn," thought Tosen. "Damn Google and that blasted computer Gin has." Tosen sighed and said, "There are plenty of people who almost look alike, Ichimaru. I think you need more time to think over your findings."

Gin pursed his lips and countered, "Ya might as well tell me, Tosen, or I'll tell captain Aizen ya been sneakin'off to play a 'silly child's game.'" Gin crossed his arms in triumph. He knew that sneaking about was not good, especially when Aizen catches on.

Tosen grimaced at Gin's threat.

"Ya know I caught ya," said Gin happily.

Tosen sighed again and responded, "It's called rugby." He flash stepped away.

Ten seconds later...

Gin quickly picked up his computer and turned on the screen. He started to spell "rugby," but he stopped. "I won't fall for ya smart ass speelin', Google," said Gin. He slowly typed in "rug," then "rugby" came to the screen. Gin cheered and clicked on the word. A lot of results came to the screen.

Soon, Gin was quickly scanning over articles, pictures, and videos. The game of rugby amazed him. "Wow!" he said. "No protection, no official roughness rules, and no limits to strength used on other players... I gotta get my Huevos in on this... Maybe some t.v. first." Gin looked around his room and found his remote under his bed. Gin took the darn contraption and turned on his t.v.

"That 70's Show" came on, and the character Kelso was talking about how beautiful he was in the world. Gin shook his head and went onto the guide screen to find any rugby games. He lucked out and found a game with Jamaica and Mexico playing qualification for the world cup. Gin didn't pay too much attention to game, for he found Tosen playing on the Jamaican team.

"Nice try, Tosen," said Gin, "but I saw ya tryin' to blend in." Then Gin thought, "Well Tosen knows how to play the game, and I think everything would be better if he helped me out... Wait. I told Aizen I wouldn't ask him for anymore sport stuff... Oh well. I'll just ask Tosen to be coach with me. We'll be so awesome." Gin smiled and nodded his head. He went to the mirror and asked, "What do ya think?"

Gin responded to himself, "That's a great idea."

"Thanks," he replied again. Gin spun on his heels and went to the computer. He went on Youtube and entered the name of a song he recently heard at Best Buy. He heard R. Kelly singing:

"I'ma, I'ma, I'ma flirt.

Soon as I see you walk up in the club I'ma flirt.

Winkin' eyes at me while I roll up on them dubs, I'ma flirt.

Some time when I'm wit my chick on the low, I'ma flirt.

And when she's wit her man lookin' at me, damn right I'ma flirt."

Gin was rocking his head with the beat and trying to act "pimp." He walked out of his room with his "gangster" walk. Gin was still "gangster" walking to the throne room. When he walked in, Gin did a "gangster" pose.

Aizen frowned and asked, "What are you doing?"

Gin smiled and said, "Hi, captain Aizen. I was jus' strollin' in wit' ma gansta walk."

Aizen shook his head and leaned his chin on his fist. "What do you want?" he asked.

Gin frowned and said, "I actually came for Tosen." He looked to Aizen's side, and Tosen was standing there.

Tosen pursed his lips and made a step to walk away from the blabbing idiot in front of Aizen. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Tosen looked over to see Aizen holding onto him. He let all intimidation fall from his body and asked, "What is it, Captain Aizen?"

"Gin wishes to speak to you, Tosen," said Aizen, "so don't be rude and turn hims away." Aizen turned Tosen to Gin and added, "Go and talk with him. Maybe you both will end up becoming friends and stop messing around like children."

Tosen was about to respond, but his arm was grabbed by Gin. "Ichimaru?"

"Come on, Tosen," sang Gin, "let's be friends." Gin flash stepped away with Tosen and dragged him to the gymnasium doors. He let Tosen's arm go and said, "How would ya like to be coach with me? You can do the teaching, and I can do the fitness training." Gin held out his hand for a shake and added, "By the way, I think ya killed in that game to qualify for the world cup."

Tosen pursed his lips in annoyance. "You think I would take part in your childish ways?" he started.

"Ya bein' a hypocrite, Tosen. Ya might as well drop the 'child' crap and join in. The Huevos love a good game, and I think rugby will lighten their mood after ya explain the game. So what ya say, Tosen? Remember: ya get my friendship and possibly the Huevos's respect," stated Gin. He shoved his hand closer to Tosen.

Tosen shook his head and thought, "What am I thinking?" He took the offered hand.

Gin smiled and thrust Tosen into the gymnasium. He skipped happily after hearing Tosen curse him a few times.

Tosen rose to his feet and rubbed his sore butt. He looked ahead to hear shifts of movement. He could sense all of the powerful Arrancar. Tosen knew that the group was looking at him awkwardly.

Gin stepped next to Tosen and said, "Hello, Huevos." He gestured to Tosen as he said, "Tosen and I have a great idea. Y'all will be playin' a new game, which I think y'all will enjoy after ya hear Tosen explain everythin'. So listen, or I'll kick anyone's ass for not givin' their attention to Tosen."

"Whatever," grumbled Nnoitra. He growled when Halibel's fracciones tightened their grasp on him.

Tosen looked forward and said, "Espada, I have come before you today as a fellow coach to Gin. I will be teaching you how to play rugby." He paused, for he felt a rise in spiritual energy in front of him. "Grimmjow," he thought.

"What the hell is rugby?" asked Grimmjow. He was annoyed with Gin's and Tosen's intrusion, and he was annoyed at the fact that Gin didn't wake him up when the movie was done. He was also annoyed that his back hurt as a result of sleeping on the wooden floor.

Tosen frowned and continued, "Rugby is a very demanding sport. It will challenge your physique and ability to trust in others. When we start, don't expect mercy from anyone of your players during the time. I will expect that you all will be as harsh as you would be on the game pitch or field. Lastly, do not expect me to sympathize with any injuries you give each other." He turned and looked at Gin.

"When you set everything up, Ichimaru, I will return to teach your players," said Tosen.

"Our players," corrected Gin. "Don't call me by my last name so much. Call me Gin or somethin'. Ya formality crap is annoyin'." He received a reluctant nod. "Time to get the Huevos on the track," thought Gin as he smiled.

**Alright. I hope y'all liked that twist I threw in there. :) If not, too bad. I already did it. **

**Remember I accept suggestions. If y'all still confused about rugby, I suggest y'all look it up on Google or Youtube. When ya see what the players do, don't freak out. The game is a lot more fun than painful. Believe me, I've played before. It's awesome! Anyway, go ahead and leave comments or do what ever y'all like to do after reading a story. **


	2. Balls

**I didn't get much feedback. I'm okay with that, though. So here it is.**

**Chapter 2: Balls**

Gin was standing there with his hands on his hips. He was literally basking in the sunlight that glowed through the nearby window. Gin was supervising his players at the moment; he made everyone run for fifteen minutes.

Tosen had his arms crossed as he sensed the pattering of multiple feet on the ground. Tosen already had an idea of which players would play as forwards and backs. The pattering stopped.

"Alright!" cheered Gin. "How are my beautiful players doin' after this fine run?" He skipped toward Grimmjow and Nnoitra and draped his arms over their sweaty necks. "Did y'all have a good run?" Gin looked between the panting Arrancar.

"Fuck off!" growled Nnoitra. "What the hell are we playin' now?" His hands were rested on his knees.

"What ever," came Grimmjow's reply.

Tosen shook his head as Gin's conversation turned into a brawl between Nnoitra and Gin. How the fight happened, he didn't know. He walked over to the gathered players and asked them to sit down. As the players sat, Tosen walked over to the small fight and pulled the two men apart. He tossed Nnoitra with the rest of the group, and he set Gin on his feet. "Try not to annoy them," said Tosen patting Gin's head.

The blind man turned to the group and announced, "I shall now teach you the basic rules of rugby."

Starrk fell over on the ground snoring after the announcement.

"Pick him up," said Tosen with a frown.

Yammy grumbled when everyone looked at him. "Fine," he whined. The large man brought Starrk to a sitting position and shook him awake.

"Did the Bulls win?" asked Starrk.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" scolded Gin. "Basketball season ended." He had his hands on hips. The basketball shorts and baggy shirt made him look more like a scolding mother than a man. Poor Gin also grew his hair out.

"What ever you say, mother," came Szayel's mocking voice. He chuckled as everyone else laughed up a storm.

Gin's smile disappeared, and his slitted eyes opened. The silver hair hung down his face like bangs. "Damn. Now I know what they're talkin' 'bout," he thought. He pursed his lips when Nnoitra howled louder.

With an evil smile, Gin looked at Tosen, who nodded. He turned his gaze back on the players and said, "Since ya like bein' so funny, go run off your laughter around the pitch three times."

The players stopped laughing.

"NOW!" yelled Gin. He took out his zanpaktou from his sweater pocket and performed a mock attack.

"Oh shit!" screeched Szayel. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he scrambled to get away from the dangerous coach. As he ran with the others, Szayel ran behind Nnoitra and tripped the man. After tripping Nnoitra, he turned and stuck out his tongue. "That's for making us run."

Nnoitra growled and got to his feet; he sprinted towards Szayel. He grabbed the man's pink hair and yanked it. The result was a pink idiot laying flat on his back. "That's for trying to be a tough guy!" yelled Nnoitra over his shoulder.

Szayel shot up into a sitting position and yelled, "You'll pay for that, imbecile!" He got to his feet and sprinted toward Nnoitra.

Halibel rolled her eyes when Szayel passed her. "Men," she thought.

Tosen shook his head as he rested his fists on his hips. "You all act like children," mumbled Tosen. "How does Aizen pick warriors that act like children?"

Gin strolled in to answer Tosen's quiet questions. He swung an arm around Tosen's neck and answered, "'Cause Captain Aizen knows how to pick the awesome ones." He spun Tosen around and gangsta walked toward the center of the pitch. He waved the running players over to him after they ran their third lap.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck," Grimmjow mentally growled. "Please don't tell me he's gonna make us do some impossible shit." He followed his team mates toward the center of the pitch.

A pale hand stopped the players in their tracks; as a result, all of the players fell on each other. The coach laughed, which caused Tosen to throw a rugby ball at Gin to get his attention. The ball hit Gin in the crotch. Gin coughed and toppled over as he held onto his private parts.

Nnoitra howled in laughter as he pointed at Gin's hurt state. "That's what you get for being an asshole, Ichimaru," he spat. His head hit the ground when Grimmjow landed a blow to the back of Nnoitra's head.

"Quite bein' a dumb ass, Nnoitra," stated Grimmjow.

"Morons," muffled Ulquiorra.

"Sorry," stated Halibel as she pulled her way out of the pile. After taking in a breath of relief, she turned and pulled Ulquiorra and Grimmjow from the pile. She helped Yammy get on his feet, and she pulled Szayel up by his hair. Her fracciones helped themselves and Nnoitra, but Halibel didn't help Starrk, who was asleep on the grass.

Tosen appeared over Gin and told the man to get up. He walked over to the group and said, "I won't give you some lecture about the game. I believe that you all will be able to play by learning from experience." He tossed a rugby ball to half of the team and added, "Start passing the ball like you would in any game."

Nnoitra looked at his ball and turned it a few times to inspect the odd looking thing. "What the hell," he thought. "How do I pass this thing? It's like a deformed baby bred by a basketball and a soccer ball." He popped the ball up a few times and decided to pop the ball to his partner Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked at the ball and decided to pass the ball the same way. He held the ball with his fingertips on the elongated sides of the ball and flicked his wrists upward. The ball landed in Nnoitra's hands.

"Stop!" yelled Tosen. He walked toward Nnoitra and Ulquiorra and pointed at them. "Do that again."

Nnoitra shrugged and popped the ball up to Ulquiorra.

"Perfect," said Tosen. "Did everyone see? This group passed the ball perfectly. Keep in mind that this type of pass is for short distances between players." He felt an aura of confusion, so he said, "Do your pass again."

Ulquiorra blinked his large eyes and mumbled, "As you wish." The ball left his pale hands and landed in Nnoitra's grasp.

"Good. Now pass the ball to me," said Tosen.

Nnoitra popped the ball to Tosen, who grabbed the ball from the air and held the ball to his side.

"Did you all see now?" Tosen asked to the rest of the team. He heard mumbles of "sure" and "how the hell did he see the ball coming?" Tosen smiled and answered the latter of the mumbles. "I do not need to see the ball to know that I am catching it. I can feel it. Granted a ball has no spiritual energy, I don't feel the ball. I feel the game. I can feel where the ball will go, I can feel where my players are, and I can feel how fast I'm going to need to pass the ball... Now I shall demonstrate a long distance pass." He walked away from Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

"Oh shit," thought Nnoitra.

"Catch," said Tosen. He held the ball at the base and supported it with one hand. He twisted the ball from his waist line towards the front of his stance. His torso snapped with power, causing the ball to spin in the air as it headed toward Nnoitra.

The large Nnoitra's eye widened as the ball drilled him in the gut. He fell on his back and gasped for air. "Holy shit!" he mumbled out.

Ulquiorra grabbed the ball and took the same stance as Tosen. He faced Mila Rose and did a long distance pass toward her. The girl ducked under the powerful pass, for fire engulfed the ball. The ball passed over Mila Rose and hit Gin in the crotch area. Gin fell over with tears pricking at his eyes.

Gin yelled as he rolled around and patted his crotch.

"Try not to kill your team mates with your passes," advised Tosen. He turned his attention away from the rolling Gin. "Come. We must get down to line formations and passing." He walked toward one end of the pitch. When he turned, the players were standing with their balls held away from Ulquiorra. "Get in lines of five to six. Players with the ball will start at this end of the line." He pointed toward his left.

After ball holders got into position, others were confused about where to go. Tosen fixed the dilemma by placing them in lines going across.

"Now run and pass," said Tosen.

In Soul Society...

Ichigo wanted to throw something at Yamamoto. He couldn't believe that the old man accepted another challenge from Gin. Another thing he couldn't believe was that the new sport was rugby. Of all sports, why did it have to be rugby?

"Does he want his captains to get injured so early?" thought Ichigo. "Who's gonna teach them how to play? I don't even know how to play?" He blinked when Yamamoto said something.

"Are you there, Kuorsaki?" asked Yamamoto. He was seated in his throne like chair with the captains standing in two lines. "Are you willing to teach the captains how to play rugby?"

The orange headed boy blinked and blurted, "I don't know how to play rugby! Do you want the captains to get hurt before the war?"

Before Yamamoto could reply, Kenpachi mocked, "Chicken. I don't think there is anything tougher than me... I can't include you Kurosaki. Right now you sound like a retarded fruit."

The boy gritted his teeth and replied, "Rugby is really tough, Kenpachi. I know that much. Playing against the Espada in a game like this is asking for an easy broken arm. There are hardly any safety rules that can protect you from serious damage."

"Oh I'm shaking in my torn coat," mocked Kenpachi. He crossed his arms as he narrowed his eye at Ichigo.

"Wait!" came a deep voice. Everyone turned to the source and found Yasutora Sado (Chad) strolling in. His brown hair bounced in waves, and his tall figure looked elegant as he walked. The heart tattoo was showing proudly on his muscled shoulder, and his brown eyes were directed at Yamamoto.

"I know how to play rugby," said Chad. "I'll teach the captains. By the time I'm done with them, the Espada won't know how to avoid getting hurt without taking a serious risk."

Yamamoto nodded his head and said, "Alright, Yasutora. You are in charge of teaching the captains how to play rugby. Kurosaki will assist you."

Back in Hueco Mundo...

Gin landed on his back after being tackled by Yammy. Apparently, Tosen thought that the Espada learned how to pass both correctly and effectively, so he taught everyone how to tackle. Yammy just happened to be testing his out technique.

"Tackle your player, not your coach," scolded Tosen.

"Oops," grumbled Yammy with a fake innocent face. The back of his head was hit with a hard surface. He landed on his face; when he looked up, he saw Gin holding a new clipboard. The clipboard was solid plastic with a label that said: tough and affordable.

"Hit me like that again," said Gin kneeling down, "and I'll make sure ya don't make it to see the next day." He got to his feet and walked next to Tosen. "What's next?"

**Gin getting hit in the crotch idea goes to Thunder Claw03. Thank you for the idea. I applaud you. **

**As for the rest of you, don't be shy to send in ideas. (This includes you, too, Iri.) **

**Nnoitra: Yeah. Watch me pummel them bitches.**

**Me: I thought I fixed my brain. Damn it!**


	3. The Tosen and Yachiru

**Hola. Happy Cinco de Mayo! Here's another chapter. Sorry it's a little short.**

**Chapter 3: The Tosen and Yachiru**

Tosen was pleased by the ruthlessness that the players were showing each other. The players were literally knocking each other out in the tackling drills. "Tomorrow," thought Tosen, "they will be great at creating a scrum." He moved about the drill as he observed the players tackle each other.

Grimmjow was jumping with joy. He had a turn at knocking out Szayel. Before Szayel could cut away from the man, Grimmjow already slammed Szayel into the grass. The blue haired Arrancar got up and smirked at his downed target. "Got ya," said Grimmjow. He turned away and walked toward the end of the tackle line.

Yammy was next, and he was to tackle Halibel. "Get ready, honey," mocked Yammy. He got into a sprinting position and took off toward the woman.

Halibel tilted her head and stepped aside; Yammy flew past her. She turned her head and said, "I think it was you who needed to be ready." She went to the back of the tackler line.

"You tell him, Lady Halibel!" cheered Apacci. She pumped a fist in the air.

"Don't be embarrassing," scolded Mila Rose. She hit Apacci on the back of the head.

"Ow!" yelped Apacci. She rubbed her head. "Your face is embarrassing, bitch!" She bumped heads with Mila Rose. Both were growling.

"Children," muttered Sung Sun. She covered her mouth with her bare arm.

"What you say, bitch!" yelled Apacci and Mila Rose in unison. Their eyes were wild with rage.

Halibel shook her head and tried to ignore their bickering.

Gin cheered, "Chick Fight!" He jumped up in excitement, but he was brought back down by a tackle from Tosen. As a result of being hit, Gin was laying on the ground with barely enough room in his lungs to breathe.

The rugby player stood up from tackling Gin and looked at the shocked players. "Those who wish to continue to mess around will suffer the same fate as Gin," said Tosen. He looked at Gin and added, "This does include you, too." He looked at the rest of the players and said, "Practice is over." He flash stepped away.

Gin sat up and yelled, "That was awesome!" His arms shot up with balled fists.

In Soul Society...

"Pleeeeaaaaaasssse!" whined Yachiru as she held onto Kenpachi's face. "I won't eat candy anymore. I won't call Ikkaku Mr. Baldy or bite his head. I won't call you to buy me toys anymore! I'll be good! Let me play!"

Kenpachi sighed as he pulled the child off of his face. "This game could get you hurt or mutilated, Yachiru. No rugby for you," he stated. The girl dangled from his grasp on her jacket.

"I won't get hurt! I promise," whined Yachiru. When Kenpachi shook his head, she pouted and crossed her little arms.

When he saw the argument looking unfair, Chad intervened. "I'm sure she'll make an excellent back," said Chad. He set a hand on Kenpachi's shoulder. "She won't have to be in charge of tackling. She'll just have to run the ball down the field." He gave Yachiru a smile.

Yachiru got free of Kenpachi's grasp and immediately clung to Chad and whined, "But I want to hit the Arrancar, too!" She squeezed the man's shirt and added, "I want to show them what a real rugby player is!"

"You can," said Chad patting her head. "Tackling just won't be your priority, and I'm sure that you will."

The girl clung tighter and looked up at Kenpachi with pleading eyes. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssse!" she begged.

The larger man sighed and muttered, "okay." He knew that he wouldn't get away with refusing Yachiru what she wanted. All he had to do was go home and the crying would begin.

Yachiru bounced in happiness and hugged Kenpachi's neck. "Thank you, Kenny!" she cheered.

"Don't complain if you get a scratch," said Kenpachi as he walked away. He didn't want to hear the girl whine anymore.

"Okay!" replied Yachiru. She turned to Chad and said, "What do I do now?" Her smile spread across her face.

Chad smiled and pointed to a line. "Get ready to practice tackling," he said. After the girl went to her line, he went by Ichigo.

The pink haired girl clapped and went in the line behind Soi Fon. She patiently waited as each captain took their turn. She watched as Soi Fon gracefully took up a runner's position and took off. The older woman collided with Byakuya Kuchiki, who gasped in loss of breath. Soi Fon walked away with a smirk.

Yachiru smiled as she eyed her partner, Kurotsuchi. She jumped up and yelled, "Here I come, Mr. Make-Up!" She dashed and ran Kurotsuchi over with ease. She stopped her run and bounced on Kurotsuchi's breathless form. "I win! I win!" she shouted.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Chad had to pat him on the back to get him to take a breath. "She can do that?" he managed.

Chad nodded his head and replied, "She will definitely get us many tries."

"She's so small, though," said Ichigo.

"It's not the size of the body, but the size of the heart, Ichigo. Yachiru has a lot of heart," countered Chad. He patted Ichigo's head and added, "Have faith in these captains. They will not fail us." He walked away toward the drill to correct some of the tackling forms.

In Hueco Mundo...

Tosen was in his new room. He was busy tossing up a rugby ball as he laid on his bed. His dred locks were splayed about the sheets. "Rugby is life," he thought. "It brings people together. It builds character. It creates an ever lasting bond." Tosen sighed. He looked to his door when he heard a knock.

The spiritual pressure wasn't too high, but the waves were very feminine. Tosen guessed the visitor to be Mila Rose. "Come in," called Tosen. He continued to lay on the bed as he tossed the ball up and down again.

"Lord Tosen," called Mila Rose as she came into the room.

"What is it?" he asked. He continued to play with the ball.

"I wanted to ask your advice on something," replied Mila Rose. She sensed the man was indifferent to her reason of being there.

"Ask," permitted Tosen. He sat up and looked in her direction, his uncovered white eyes stared at her. The ball was set on the bed next to him.

"I wanted to know how to ease the pain of a sore muscle in the leg. Lady Halibel has a pain in her hamstring," replied Mila Rose.

Tosen nodded his head and advised, "Ice her muscle and massage it." He turned his attention to the ball on the bed and picked it up. He laid on his back and tossed up the ball again.

"Thank you," said Mila Rose. She bowed and left the room.

"Odd girl," thought Tosen.

In Gin's room...

"Okay. This is how the game goes," said Gin. "Who ever gets picked by the bottle has to kiss the person who spun the bottle." He almost laughed when the men around him gave shocked looks. The women, not including Halibel and Mila Rose, gave disgusted faces. "Alright. Who wants to go first?" asked Gin with a smile.

"Can I punch the guy instead?" asked Nnoitra raising his hand.

Gin shook his head and threw his new clipboard at Nnoitra's head. "Nope," he replied after the clipboard hit Nnoitra's face.

"I'll go first," said Szayel. He spun the bottle. The bottle spun fast, then it slowed down. The bottle's nose pointed at Yammy. "I lose," said Szayel, "what do I do?"

"No, no, Pink Face," said Gin wagging his finger. "Ya gotta do it." He hid his wide smile with his hands. "Oh, man. He's gonna do it," thought Gin.

"I refuse," said Szayel crossing his arms. "I second Nnoitra's suggestion."

Nnoitra fist pumped.

"If Yammy lets ya," replied Gin. He watched as Szayel got swiped away by Yammy's arm.

Everyone doubled over in laughter. Even Gin was trying not to cry. "He... Ha ha ha ha... got... Ha! Hit in...the the the... hahahaha... face!" stuttered Gin between laughs. He pounded on the ground with his fist.

"I wanna hit someone!" cheered Nnoitra. He spun the bottle.

Gin sat up and watched the bottle with a great smile.

The bottle stopped at Apacci. The girl was staring wide eyed at the bottle. "Shit," she thought. Apacci looked up at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra's arm was held back by Gin, who said, "Ya can't hit girls. Ya can only hit the guys."

Nnoitra groaned and replied, "Whhhyyyyy? I won't hurt her much."

"No!" came the reply.

Sung Sun nudged Apacci and whispered, "You can rub it in Mila Rose's face." Apacci lit up at that statement.

A grin braced Apacci's face; she crouched and tackled Nnoitra. After fighting to pin the man down, Apacci forcefully kissed Nnoitra, who mumbled and pounded on the ground in protest.

Gin rolled in laughter with the others, for they knew that Nnoitra didn't like the girls.

**Ha Ha Ha! Take that Nnoitra!**

**Nnoitra: WTF! Why do I got to kiss the deer lady?**

**Me: 'Cause you escaped my brain.**

**Nnoitra: Not my fault you're an air head.**

**Me: You got kissed! Ha!**

**Nnoitra: Damn writer...**

**Any comments, questions, or suggestions?**

**Yachiru: Cheer for me and the Soul Society Soul Reapers! We will kick Arrancar butt together!**

**Ulquiorra: Support us, or you'll suffer my wrath.**

**Yachiru: I got candy! (whispers) Mr. Dark doesn't have any... Don't tell Kenny.**


	4. Practice Some More

**Chapter 4: Practice Some More**

"Oh come on, Nnoitra," said Gin as he walked the tall man to practice. "Ya know ya liked that kiss." His usual smile doubled when Nnoitra gave him the finger. Practically laughing on the inside, Gin joked, "Aren't ya supposed t' do that with ya new girl?" When he felt Nnoitra's spiritual pressure rise, Gin ran off as he laughed.

"Ichimaru!" yelled Nnoitra.

"Run," said Gin as he passed the other Arrancar.

"Huh?" came Halibel's confused reply. "Run from what?" She turned and was wide eyed; the site was of a red angry Nnoitra. She relaxed herself and stepped aside.

Szayel, being a real smart guy, pulled on Apacci's arm and placed her in Nnoitra's path. He watched with an amused face. "This should be good," he squealed in his mind.

Nnoitra stopped in his tracks. His face color turned several shades of red; each shade being darker than the former one. He backed away and ran off to catch Gin in another direction.

"Huh?" mumbled Mila Rose. "What's with him?" Her shoulders were held in a tight embrace by a joyful Szayel.

"He's in a fragile state due to his short make out with Apacci," said Szayel. "He's mentally scarred." He laughed.

"What?" yelled Mila Rose. She threw Szayel off and fisted Apacci's jersey. "You kissed him, whore?"

"Jealous?" growled Apacci as she smiled.

"Bitch!"

"Skank!"

"Fatass!"

"Dumbass!"

"Pft! What ever. I got someone else who actually likes me," lied Mila Rose. She lifted Apacci and kicked her away. She laughed when Apacci landed on her butt near the running pair of men (Gin and Nnoitra).

"My ass!" boomed Apacci. "You've never had a man, Mila Rose! You're the most distant from men of the three of us!" She got to her feet and positioned herself to run at Mila Rose.

"Says you!" countered Mila Rose as she positioned herself to run at Apacci. She took off first, but was cut off by a rugby ball to the abdomen.

Apacci laughed, but her laughter was cut off by a rugby ball to the ribcage. She coughed. She, along with Mila Rose, stared at the culprit: Tosen.

Tosen tossed a rugby ball up and down as he stared in their direction. "Petty girl fights will not help us win the game," he scolded. He turned in Gin's direction. Tosen twisted his torso and launched the ball at Gin; the ball hit its target in the head. After Gin fell, Nnoitra tripped over Gin.

"Idiots," mumbled Tosen. He turned to the players and added, "I want all of you to run double the laps for letting children's games distract your progress. As starters, your focus should not be on petty things, especially during practice." He walked towards Gin, who was groaning from the blow to the head. Nnoitra was already running and cussing.

"Why haven't you sent them to run?" asked Tosen. "They cannot afford to be distracted. The game itself will swallow them whole if they don't focus."

Gin bolted to a sitting position and defended, "They may be air headed in some ways, but no game can swallow my huevos. They catch on faster than ya think. Don't underestimate them." He jumped to his feet and commented, "By the way, good shot." He rubbed his head and walked toward the center of the pitch.

Starrk lazily jogged toward Gin. "Done," he mumbled. He fell on his face and snored.

"Goof," laughed Grimmjow, who jogged toward Starrk. "Extra running actually made him sleep." He tapped Starrk on the head, but he got no response from the man. As he nudged Starrk to get up, the other players ran toward the center of the pitch.

"Tackling drills," said Gin. "Do it right, and maybe Tosen won't throw a ball at me- I mean ya." He gave a quick smile to throw off his players. When he looked past the players, his eyes opened. "Turn around and catch the balls!" he yelled as he pointed at Tosen. Gin made a dash for the other side of the pitch. When he reached the end, he jumped up with a fist pump. As he was in the air, a rugby ball hit him in the face.

"Nice shot," laughed Nnoitra as he patted Ulquiorra on the back.

"Interesting that his pain is so amusing to you," stated Ulquiorra. He blinked at Nnoitra, who frowned.

"Don't kill the mood with ya mug-face," said Nnoitra. He turned around in time to catch a rugby ball from Tosen. He looked up and stated, "I thought we were doing tackling drills."

Tosen walked toward Nnoitra and the group. "You are doing tackling drills. I'm adding the ball, so you all will practice running with it and placing it down properly on the ground. Remember that you always land facing your team and that you always place the ball out in front of you. Keeping the ball will result in cleat injuries to the body," said Tosen.

"Cleat injuries?" asked Yammy. "Who would cleat us?" He crossed his arms.

"If you don't surrender the ball properly, you can be rolled over harshly by an opponent's cleat, which will result in large bruises or scars," explained Tosen. "After taking a five turns tackling and falling, I want you all to add in the ruck. The ruck is where two people step over their player to protect him or her from being trampled or cleated. You do so by holding onto each other side by side and placing a protective leg over your player. The tackling team will respond the same way. One condition is no roughing each other up. That is for later." He turned away and waved for the team to continue.

"I wanna tackle first!" yelled Nnoitra. He dropped his ball.

In Soul Society...

"Amazing," thought Chad. "The captains pull off a beautiful scrum." He smiled as the captains engaged in an all out forward battle. Yachiru and Soi Fon were playing the hook position, so both were fighting for the rugby ball that rolled in the scrum by Ichigo. Kenpachi and Shunsui pushed with all of their might in their lock position. Likewise, Komamura and Kurotsuchi pushed in their lock positions.

"Mine!" growled Soi Fon as she snagged the ball away from Yachiru.

"No! It's mine!" screeched Yachiru as she used both short legs to tug the ball away. She quickly pushed the ball behind her and kicked it hard. The ball shot out from behind.

"Ball out!" yelled Kenpachi. Like the rest of the scrum, he broke away to go after the ball. He scooped up the ball and punted it forward, giving his team a head start.

As Ukitake scooped up the ball, Kuchiki muttered, "Too easy." He dove and rammed his body into Ukitake's midsection, which caused the man to drop toward his team and release the ball. Komamura and Kurotsuchi came in and rucked over Ukitake.

Hitsugaya was able to retrieve the ball from the ruck; he ran forward. "Be wary," he thought to himself. His eyes bugged out when he saw Unohana closing in for the tackle. He popped the ball to Soi Fon, who had yelled for him to pass.

The little woman quickly made her way around Shunsui and barely avoided Kenpachi. Soi Fon gritted her teeth as she ran as fast as possible. Her grimace turned into a smile when she spotted the try line. "Yes!" she yelled as she closed in. As she dove to score the try, she felt a high pressure at her midsection. Her eyes shifted down to see Yachiru knocking her away from the try line.

"I said, 'MINE!'," yelled Yachiru as she landed on Soi Fon, who gasped for air when she hit the ground. The pink ball of fury scooped up the ball after stepping over Soi Fon's downed body. She quickly rocketed the ball with a single kick.

When the ball hit the ground, Kenpachi grabbed it. When he took his first step, he felt the entire opposing team hit him in the same spot; one captain after another drilled into Kenpachi's midsection. The crazed man smiled and yelled, "All right!" He dragged the team with him until Kuchiki ran by to catch the pop up.

Ichigo turned to Chad and said, "Now they scare me."

Back in Hueco Mundo...

After performing multiple drills, the huevos were ready to collapse. Tosen tortured their bodies for the earlier incident.

"Fuck!" growled Nnoitra.

"One more round of tacklin' drills," announced Gin happily. "Don't do anythin' t' risky."

"Double fuck!" growled Nnoitra, who swung his arms up in the air in frustration.

"No stopping until your person is down," added Tosen. "I don't accept weakness or failure." He crossed his arms.

"Triple fuck!" Nnoitra screamed in his mind. He grumbled as he walked towards the tackling line. He was up first, which wasn't a surprise. Nnoitra noticed that he was always first. "Wusses," he thought. His frown brightened when he saw Yammy as the first to be tackled.

"Come on," taunted Yammy. He smiled as he added, "I bet ya can't get me down."

Nnoitra grinned widely and replied, "Okay, big guy. Ya got yourself a bet." He crouched and launched himself at Yammy. When he made contact, Yammy only moved backwards. Nnoitra growled and pushed with his legs and squeezed Yammy's knees together. With one more push, Nnoitra grunted and flipped Yammy onto his back. He laughed and cracked his knuckles. "How ya like them apples?" he asked.

**There it is... **

**Yachiru: I'm not short.**

**Me: I didn't say that.**

**Nnoitra: You so did.**

**Me: No I didn't =( I didn't mean to offend you, Yachiru. Sorry.**

**Yachiru: It's okay. XD**

**Nnoitra: You're never mad, are you?**

**Yachiru: Nope. Except when Captain Soi Fon took my ball. Grrrr...**


	5. When's the Game!

**Hey, I'm still here. I haven't updated this story because of stuff...lots of it. I also switched from _Halibel_ to _Harribel_. Anyway, have a fun time reading this chapter. **

**Chapter Five: When's the Game?**

Ulquiorra was cutting around the opposing players of his scrimmage team. When Mila Rose came in for the tackle, Ulquiorra simply jumped over her. He didn't stop until he made it to the try line. He set the ball down and stood up; he looked over his shoulder. When he saw Nnoitra marching over with a glare, Ulquiorra quickly said, "That's how you score a proper try without having to knee people in the face."

"Fuck you!" countered Nnoitra. "Don't talk to me about proper tries. I scored four more than you did without having to break a sweat."

The black haired Espada shook his head and said, "You're sweating armpits beg to differ." Ulquiorra walked away.

Nnoitra looked at his underarms and cursed, for there was sweat soaking his shirt. He turned away to go to his side of the pitch. "Fucking Ulquiorra and his smart ass remarks," he muttered. When he turned, he saw Grimmjow kicking the ball off already.

Yammy ran forward and caught the ball. He had to jump in the air, so when he landed, the ground shook. Without having to look, Yammy passed the ball to the running Szayel.

When Szayel caught the ball, he ran as fast as possible. His eyes widened when Harribel was threatening his safety, so he quickly popped the ball to Yylfordt, who cut outward toward the wing of the field.

The blonde Granz happily jumped over a diving Appaci and continued to sprint. His eyes widened when Grimmjow was heading for him, so he called out, "Where are my forwards?" At the time he was about to cut away, Yylfordt was already tackled at the abdomen. The blonde gasped as he fell; his ribcage was vibrating in pain. When he landed on the ground, Yylfordt quickly turned his body toward his team and placed the ball far from his body.

Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were quick to perform a ruck over Yylfordt's fallen form. When they both stepped over the blonde, Harribel had already taken hold of their knees and pushed them over.

Harribel quickly grabbed the ball and passed it to Grimmjow, who was in perfect position to take a long run toward the try line.

The blue haired Espada took off from his position, ensuring the high possibility of a try. However, Yammy and Nnoitra came into view. Grimmjow sneered at the upcoming tacklers and decided to call out for help. "Starrk! Get your ass over here!" roared Grimmjow as he ran. When Yammy and Nnoitra dove for him, Grimmjow thought, "I hope Starrk's in the right position." He quickly discarded the ball behind his back.

Starrk smiled as he cheered to himself, "Right on time." He caught the ball in midair at the time Grimmjow was tackled. He quickly cut around the pile of players and ran for the try line. He saw Yylfordt coming his way, but the Primera was not deterred. Starrk kicked his speed up; as a result, the tackler was knocked out. Starrk slowed down after passing the try line and pressed the ball firmly into the ground.

After looking content with himself, Starrk yawned and muffled, "That's five more points for us." He walked back toward the his team, where Grimmjow slapped him on the back for good running.

"That's the end o' practice, kids!" announced Gin from his position, which was behind Tosen.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Tosen. He knew the man had been behind him for a while at the time, but he didn't want to ask why yet. The thought of his ego soaring due to the protection Gin wanted from him made him cringe. "Silly, Child," he thought, "for only a child would hide behind someone he deems stronger."

"In case they come over here, ya there t' show 'em who's boss... Okay, so I didn't want t' risk gettin' hit again. M' head already hurts," answered Gin. He rubbed at the sore spot on his head, where Ulquiorra hit him earlier. He stepped from behind Tosen and yelled, "Bring it in!" Then, he hid behind Tosen again. The reason rained at his former spot with rubgy balls. "Ya guys are startin' t' be so mean t' me," he whined from behind Tosen.

Nnoitra howled in laughter at the whine as he walked beside Ulquiorra. He wiped a tear and asked Ulquiorra, "How much do ya wanna bet that I can hit Gin with this rubgy ball without havin' to pull him from hiding?" The blank Espada shrugged. Nnoitra smirked and tossed the ball into the air carelessly. His result was a very upset Gin.

"Damn it! Stop hittin' me with the balls!" cursed Gin with a fist. He was still behind Tosen.

When all of the players were assembled, Tosen said, "Good scrimmage so far. I like that you all are being merciless with each other. I tip my hat to Starrk for showing an extraordinary strength before scoring his try."

Grimmjow and Starrk high fived for the announcement.

"I have learned from Gin that Harribel is usually the captain of the teams, but I wish to acknowledge another for the job," said Tosen. He turned his attention toward the body of the highest spiritual power and called, "Starrk. Please come forward." The laziest Espada shrugged his shoulders and came forward. Tosen reached into a bag beside him and pulled out a rugby shirt. He unfolded it and revealed the back to Starrk. The name read "Captain," and the middle of the back read the number one in gothic font.

Starrk took the shirt and marveled at its craftsmanship. The shirt was black, while the letters were white. The collar of the shirt was white, and the sleeves were white. The material was rough to his touch and strong to his pull. "It's wonderful," commented Starrk.

Tosen nodded and announced, "All of your jerseys are your own corresponding numbers. Starrk serves as the first example. I will have a box for you to grab your whole uniform tomorrow."

The Primera raised an eyebrow and asked, "When is our game?"

In Soul Society...

Ichigo was staring in awe at the young lieutenant, Yachiru. The girl was bouncing on top of all the captains.

"I win!" yelled the girl. She slid down the pile and rolled toward Ichigo and Chad.

Chad chuckled and said to Ichigo, "I think we found our captain." The orange headed boy looked at him with his eyes still wide. "Don't give me that look. Yachiru has shown tremendous amounts of energy for the game; her ability is worthy of praise. Thus, she is our captain."

Yachiru jumped onto Chad's shoulder and asked, "Did you mean me?" She pointed to herself. When she received a nod, she threw up a fist with a happy shout.

"Tell the players they can rest now," ordered Chad to Ichigo, who sighed and nodded.

"Go to your respective chambers and rest," announced Ichigo. He blew his whistle to ensure that the captains knew he was serious.

Yachiru hugged Chad by his hair and asked, "Can I take a ball with me, please? I promise I won't break it. I'll just show it to everyone."

"Of course," said Chad. He walked over to the pile of balls and handed her one. He smiled when the girl squealed with joy.

After the girl received her ball, she jumped from Chad's shoulder and followed after her groaning captain. From the distance, her voice still reached the coaches when she yelled, "Look what the coach gave me, Kenny!"

Ichigo rubbed his face and muffled a tired groan. "I'm hungry," he complained to himself. He walked toward Chad and helped the other pile the balls in a bag. "So?" he started, "when's the game?"

"In two days," replied Chad. He swung the full bag over his shoulder and walked with a groaning Ichigo behind him.

Back in Hueco Mundo...

Ulquiorra was listening to Nnoitra mutter curses of the upcoming game. He didn't know why he decided to walk with the overgrown Espada, but he did know that the other gave him some amusement.

"Why does the game have to be so close?" whined Nnoitra. "Why can't it be later? I hate close games. My insides go all fluffy and annoying." He looked at Ulquiorra, who was trying not to smile at the other's feelings. "Why are you so quiet?" asked Nnoitra.

"Why are you so talkative?" replied Ulquiorra.

When Nnoitra meant to respond, a ball hit him in the face. "What the hell!" complained Nnoitra. "I thought we couldn't bring equipment into the hallways." He looked for the source of the throw, and he found it. Nnoitra's eyes went wide.

At the other end of the hallway to his left stood Appaci. She was tossing another ball in the air as she stood with her hip popped up. "Hey, loser," called Appaci with a wicked grin.

Nnoitra gulped and looked at Ulquiorra. "What the fuck," he thought. He took in a deep breath and flashed away, leaving Ulquiorra confused.

"Trash," he concluded, and Ulquiorra walked away.

**I think putting a non-talkative person next to a talkative person is kind of funny. :) Here's my question: who do you want to win?**

**Nnoitra: I don't like you.**

**Yachiru: Why not? She's being awesome!**

**Nnoitra: You're just saying that 'cause you got a stupid ball.**

**Yachiru: No I'm not. (growls) You're just mad 'cause you got a stupid crush on Appaci after that game thing.**

**Nnoitra: No I don't!**

**Yachiru: Ha ha! Yes you do.**

**Ulquiorra: Idiots. I do think Nnoitra does have a thing for Appaci, though.**

**Grimmjow: I agree with the emo.**

**My brain doesn't want to close. Yes, Grimmjow did slip out.**


	6. Last Practice

**Early Author's note: **

**I just want to address something. If all you readers want me to continue the sports series, just let me know. I know that one of you wants lacrosse, and to be honest, I don't know how that game works. I'm willing to do research, though. **

**Anyway, there is more than just two readers, and if you're one of those silent readers and you want more goofball moments of Gin, then you have to say something. Okie Dokie. Go on and read, you lovely people. **

**Chapter 6: Last Practice**

Gin can't touch the thought of how the two days have gone by so fast. Then again, there was one wasted day, and Tosen was super upset. Apparently, the Espada decided to pull a fast one on Tosen. Gin defended that he had nothing to do with it, but the tables turned really quick.

The day before the last practice, the Espada decided not to show up to practice and go to the beach in the human world. How and Why? Gin didn't know. That is, until Ulquiorra came back early with Harribel. Gin knew that the two would know what was going on, so he asked them. Both replied the same way: "It was Nnoitra's and Grimmjow's idea."

Gin didn't think the two would throw the two men under the bus so fast, but the information was useful. He had stood outside the Las Noches walls that day until midnight. He had his hands on his hips with his foot tapping impatiently. For some odd reason, Gin put on an apron and held onto a belt.

When the others arrived from the beach that night, Gin pointed out Nnoitra and Grimmjow, who looked very nervous. Why? The apron and belt seemed out of place on Gin. When they asked about the attire, Gin replied that the apron and belt were there to make him look more like a parent. More of a mother figure than a father, which was rudely pointed out by Yammy.

The silver haired coach didn't take the insult too kindly, so he smacked Yammy with the belt. The other was shocked at the attack, but he didn't question Gin's actions.

After Gin sent the players inside, he turned to Grimmjow and Nnoitra and yelled at the top of his lungs about how stupid they were. He didn't let them look down or fidget, for Gin made sure they were listening closely. When he was done yelling, he demanded why they had went to the beach and not practice.

The answer was the most disappointing and degrading thing Gin had ever heard. The two answered that Tosen was being a douchebag and Gin was being a follower. They made sure to add that the team deserved some sort of break.

When Gin asked how they even knew about human beaches, Grimmjow just replied that he and Nnoitra looked it up on Google on Gin's laptop. That was just weird to Gin.

Gin didn't say anything, though. He just opened his eyes and literally bent Nnoitra over his knee and hit the other's behind with the belt. After that, Gin made sure to the same to Grimmjow, who turned out to be more of a challenge because he took off. When the degrading punishments were through, Gin sent the two to their rooms.

Of course, Gin had to tell Tosen about the missing players. The result was very scary.

Tosen just stood quiet, staring at Gin as if the other man was suddenly revealed in his dark sight. He just sent Gin away that night with the last words, "They'll pay."

All of the drama led to the present condition of the players. Ever since the start of the last practice, the players had been running. There were no breaks for water, and there was no time for stretching. Even the players that came in early had to start running. What did this all say about Tosen? Well, he was pissed.

Gin didn't bother to crack jokes that day. All he did was carry in the uniforms and stay quiet. He didn't need to yell directions, nor did he need to make wise ass greetings with Ulquiorra or Grimmjow or any other player. Everything seemed tense, quiet, and awkward, all of which Gin didn't like the most.

By just watching his players, Gin could see that they were tired and that they really needed a break. "Shit. I would be tired, too, if I was runnin' for more than an hour straight," thought Gin with a frown. He really didn't like this. Not one bit.

The silver haired man looked to Tosen, who was still standing the same way. The other was standing all proud with his arms crossed and his hair tied up. With a sigh, Gin walked next to Tosen and laid a hand on the other's shoulder. Tosen didn't move.

"Hey, Tosen,"started Gin. He was still focused on his running Huevos. "I think they need a break."

"They took a very long break yesterday," retorted Tosen calmly. He could sense the other's pressure spiking.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were right, Tosen was being a douchebag, and he wasn't defending his players. This thought didn't sit well with him. Gin growled and tightened his grip. "Tosen," he bit, "they need a break. If ya run 'em more than this, they're gonna collapse tomorrow. I'm head coach, Tosen, and I say they need a break." He released his grip and walked toward the running players.

"Stop and grab water!" ordered Gin. He wasn't happy. He was head coach, damn it, and he was going to start acting like it. His coaching didn't fail him in basketball or soccer, so he wasn't going to step aside for Tosen. Gin was shivering with power and pride. The fact of the moment was that Gin was literally shivering.

Grimmjow chugged his water greedily, then he took the bottle from his mouth to swallow more air. His lungs never burned so much. He was bent over his knees with his hands for support. His back rose and fell rapidly.

"So...of...a bitch," wheezed Nnoitra, who was gulping down air with head thrown back. He rested his arms on the back of his head. If he had the air, Nnoitra would be cursing out Tosen's name. His good eye wandered to the rest of the team, who looked just as tired. Although, Ulquiorra failed to show fatigue.

Gin flashed over to the players and asked, "Y'all okay?" He received glares. "Wonderful," he said ignoring the faces. "Well, I've decided to give y'all a five minute break. Stretch, drink water, do what ya gotta do. I need ya in good condition."

After five minutes, the players were on the pitch with balls. Gin had watched the practices carefully enough to know what the drills help with and what the players need to improve on. The only drill he wanted to run that day was the ruck drill.

When Gin watched the scrimmage, he saw that there were still some problems with the rucks, and he didn't like problems. As a result, the coach set out to make sure that the players were in formation. He watched the players closely, and he even called Tosen over to watch with him.

Still being the top dog, Gin asked for Tosen's opinions and advice, which was applied immediately when given. When the performance of the ruck still wasn't satisfactory, Gin ran around the rucks and inspected every spot. After some surveillance, he went back to Tosen to talk about the problem.

"Tell the team that falling players must retract their arms quickly," said Tosen. "The fallen player is getting in the way with his arms free."

"I see," said Gin. He halted the oncoming pairs and advised, "Fallin' players must keep their hands t' themselves, or the rest o' the ruck will go wrong. Fallin' players shouldn't be touchin' anyone. If fallin' players want t' take action, then fallin' players must get from under the ruck." He took a step back. "Continue!"

With the last call, Nnoitra went in to knock over Ulquiorra and Harribel.

A few hours later...

Gin had just passed out his last uniform. He was proud of his Huevos. They kept strong until the very end of practice. Gin was able to get some apologies out of Grimmjow and Nnoitra, who didn't like apologizing, especially to Tosen.

All of the players were chatting amongst each other, except Appaci, who was having the time of her life torturing Nnotira's mind.

"Coach," called Grimmjow. He walked toward Gin, who was busy daydreaming of the next day's game. When the other grinned more, Grimmjow took that as a change in attention. "Look, Ichimaru. I don't know what happened today, but you were cool..."

Gin opened his eyes and looked up at the other from his sitting position on the gymnasium bleachers. "Yeah?"

Grimmjow nodded. "I appreciate you giving us that five minute break. We really needed it."

The other nodded. "Of course, Kitty Cat. I wouldn't let my lovely Huevos get scrambled," Gin replied with a smile. His attention was diverted by Nnoitra's outcries.

"Damn it, you bitch! Leave me alone!" cursed Nnoitra as he shook his fist at Appaci.

"Ya know ya like it!" Appaci yelled back. She made kiss faces.

"Ichimaru! Grimmjow! Help me!" yelled Nnoitra. He ran and place Grimmjow between himself and Appaci. "Keep that stalker bitch over there!"

Gin sighed. "Appaci, leave 'im alone. He's had enough," said Gin with a lazy tone. Appaci just blinked and grumbled before she walked away. "Satisfied?" asked Gin to Nnoitra.

Nnoitra sighed and replied, "Thanks. That bitch was annoyin' me. I don't know what her problem is, but she has problems if she finds buggin' me fun."

Gin and Grimmjow just shook their heads.

In Soul Society...

Chad made sure that all of his players received their uniforms. For some reason, the captains praised him for getting tougher clothing, but Soi Fon didn't like the small shorts.

"Are the shorts supposed to be this small?" asked the second division captain. She held the shorts in front of her and put them against herself. Her eyes widened at the amount of leg she would show.

"If you find your shorts too small for comfort," announced Chad. "Just wear spandex under the shorts. That way, you don't have to worry about showing undergarments if your shorts are pulled down." He was standing with Yachiru on his shoulder. The little girl had taken a liking to the human.

"We can pull down shorts?" asked Kenpachi.

The question made Ichigo slap his forehead. After sighing, Ichigo answered, "You don't pants the other players, Kenpachi. That's just immature."

"Really?" asked Kenpachi. With a large grin, he flashed over to Ichigo and pulled the other's shorts down. He flashed back to his spot.

"You bastard!" cursed Ichigo. He pulled up his shorts as quickly as possible while suppressing his blush.

"Kenny!" yelled Yachiru. "That wasn't nice!" When the other shrugged, the girl pouted and growled, "Say sorry, Kenny! Or I'll chew on Ikkaku's head and make Yumichika paint your nails in your sleep." Her little lips were puckered, and her eyes were narrowed. She loved her Kenny, but the man needed to know that pulling down shorts was not okay.

The girl's outburst made the entire squad look at her questioningly. Even Kenpachi was taken off guard.

Without pushing his luck, Kenpachi muttered an apology to Ichigo.

"Thanks, Yachiru," said Ichigo with small smile. He rubbed the back of his neck as he held onto his shorts.

The girl nodded. "I'm captain of the team, so I will shall be as strict as necessary," declared Yachiru with a finger in the air.

"That's why you're captain," said Chad with smile.

**Author's note:**

**There it is. That's all I have to say. Most of what was important was said earlier. :)**

**Nnoitra: Yes! That bitch is leaving me alone. **

**Yachiru: Ha ha. Ichigo got his shorts pulled down.**

**Grimmjow: Why do you even have these losers up here?**

**Ulquiorra: I fail to see what makes you any better, Jaggerjack.**

**Nnoitra: What a sourpuss. (laughs)**

**Yachiru: Ignore these idiots. The writer wants to include cheers in the next chapter, so she told me to tell you to post any cheers that have a chance of making it in the chapter. Also, make sure the cheer goes to a team; the writer can be a dummy sometimes.**

**Me: I'm still here! **


	7. The Scoreboard Never Lies

**I'm glad someone mentioned the haka. The All Blacks kick butt! lol I did my best to look up the lyrics and watch the video. Sorry if the performance is a little odd. **

**Chapter Seven: The Scoreboard Never Lies**

Gin ran around the players, who were in a large group. The players stood there undeterred by their coach's antics; they've been around him way too much. Gin was passing out a paper with directions for a cheer.

"What the hell?" gawked Nnoitra as he looked at the paper. He scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes to better view the words. "What kind of crap are you tryin' to make us do, Ichimaru?"

Grimmjow agreed, "How the hell do you even pronounce this?"

All looked at Gin, who was smiling with his arms crossed. "After we go through the cheer a few times, y'all will know what t' do," answered he as he uncrossed his arms. He walked around and placed the players in respective spots. He grabbed Starrk, however, and pulled him to the front.

"Starrk will call out t' y'all, and y'all answer back. The directions are on the page. I'll just watch and make sure y'all do this right. This cheer will send fear into the Seretei Soul Reapers," declared Gin with a finger in the air. He spun around and marched a few feet back, then he turned around and put his arm down. "And Action!"

The huevos commenced with reciting the cheer with blank voices. This didn't please the coach. Tosen just stood on the sidelines.

"No!" yelled Gin. He ran toward his players and got down in the crouch position as he yelled out the cheer. After reciting the whole cheer for the team, he looked up and yelled, "Ya gotta do it wit passion! Passion, I say! Again! Do it again!" He stepped back with his arms crossed and a critical eye open.

Starrk and the rest of the players sighed, but they did as they were told. The cheer turned out more energetic and active.

"Wonderful!" praised Gin. He ran to his huevos and tackled them all to the ground. He rubbed his face against Nnoitra's cheek and blabbed, "I'm so proud o' y'all. Ya will take that pitch and tear it up. I just know y'all will."

"Get off!" yelled the entire team.

In the grassy fields of Japan...

Starrk walked in a bored manner to meet the referees of the game. He noticed that Renji and Shuhei were the refs again. He yawned and stopped before the two striped men. "I'm here," he announced.

"We've noticed that," replied Shuhei. He looked across from Starrk and nodded at the other captain.

The Primera's eyes widened at the other team's captain. "Isn't this child a bit small for this game?" he thought. He noticed that the clothing on the child seemed a bit big.

Yachiru jumped up and landed on Renji's head, so she could be at level with Starrk. She stomped on Renji to stop moving so much. "You're gonna make me fall," complained she.

"You're on my head," growled Renji as he was bent.

"No duh, redman," said Yachiru as she rolled her eyes. She looked at Starrk and said, "Hi! I'm the Soul Reaper's captain. I hope you have an awesome game today! You can kick first." She smiled and jumped off of Renji's head. Then, she headed back to the rest of her team, where she got a high five from Chad.

"Okay," mumbled Starrk. He just turned away from the grumbling Renji and chuckling Shuhei. He walked back to his team and said, "Just keep it clean. They didn't say so, but just assume you have to." He yawned.

"Okay!" shouted Gin. He tumbled into his players and had to jump to his feet before Nnoitra tried to kick him. He dusted off his sweater and announced, "On three, yell out our team name!" He put his hand out, where the others quickly joined. "One, two, three!"

"Hueco Mundo Huevos!" yelled the team as they broke apart.

"Make me proud!" yelled Gin as the players ran onto the freshly painted pitch. He looked at Tosen and smiled. "We did good," said he as he elbowed Tosen in a friendly manner.

Tosen didn't change his facial look, but he did praise, "Yes, we did."

Starrk ran onto the pitch, leading the other players. As he stalked up toward the opposing team, who were all confused at what the Huevos were doing, Starrk barked out, "Kia Mau!"

The team bent their knees into a crouch and responded, "Hi!" Their arms were up, and their faces were fierce. All eyes were trained on the Soul Reapers.

"Ringa, Ringa, Pakia!" yelled Starrk as he walked around his team. "Waewae takahia kia kino nei hoki!" He then joined his team in their banter.

The team responded in vicious banter as they slapped their thighs and yelled, "Kia kino nei hoki! Ka Mate! Ka Mate! Ka Ora! Ka Ora!" They bent up and bent back down to yell again, "Ka Mate! Ka Mate! Ka Ora! Ka Ora!" Then, the team went to jabbing at the air and hitting their forearms as they yelled, "Tenei Te Tangata Puhuru Huru! Nana Nei I Tiki Mai Whakawhiti Te Ra! A upa... ne! Ka upa... ne! A upane kaupane whiti te ra!" They finished by crouching low and hissing, "HI!"

Kenpachi scratched his head as he stared at the deadly display before him. Ichigo did the same.

Chad leaned toward Ichigo and said, "They're challenging us. This should be good." He stood up and watched the players walk to their respective spots in lines. He recognized the haka.

Ichigo just sighed and folded his arms. "This is going to be a long game," he thought.

Harribel dropped the ball and kicked it, so the ball rocketed toward the shinigami players. The game was on.

After first half...

Gin was fuming as he was curled in ball. The team was down by two tries and two kicks. He was rocking back and forth when the team came in heaving deep breaths.

Tosen saw that Gin was in no position to help the team figure out the problems, so he stepped in.

"Where's Ichimaru?" questioned Yammy as he stood up.

Tosen held up a hand to silence the large Espada. He put his hand down and said, "The plays were disgraceful. You all haven't been pulling off the rucks, and you haven't been able to make a single clean pass. Plus, the scrums are looking horrible." He walked toward the scrum team and slapped them all over the head with Gin's clipboard.

He went by the backs and did the same. "Regards from Gin," said he as he watched the players rub their heads and grumble.

"Now," started Tosen again, "Grimmjow, you need to start running faster. Starrk, you can't delay anymore. I don't care if you're tired; get your butt out there and support your fellow players. Yammy, you're a tower out there, so use your mass to your advantage. Overall, I need the forwards to start playing their game, and I need the backs to start running faster. All the running you did was not for nothing! Use your athletic abilities to your advantage!"

With those words, Tosen kicked Nnoitra and Grimmjow onto the pitch. He looked back at the other players and said, "Follow their lead."

The rest of the team didn't argue. The players went out onto the field and positioned themselves. Dealing with an upset Tosen wasn't in their agenda. They waited until Byakuya finally punted the ball.

Grimmjow was the first to get to the ball. He jumped up and took hold of the ball in both hands. He landed on the ground with a loud boom and started up his speed. He took off towards the soul reapers with Kenpachi at the head of the group.

"You're mine!" growled the large man. He lunged forward.

Grimmjow didn't like the looks of getting sacked by the giant again, so he passed the ball, hoping someone will catch it.

Starrk knew what to do when he saw Grimmjow running. He flashed over to his companion and caught the passed ball. With the ball tucked in his right arm, Starrk speedily cut and turned around every player. He wasn't going to celebrate, though. He was expecting the pink blurb to come at him at any second.

Just as he thought, Yachiru darted from the other side of the field, intentionally growling. Starrk glanced back and saw Nnoitra not too far behind. As soon as Yachiru was within range, Starrk passed the ball back to Nnoitra, who barely caught it.

Nnoitra grinned when he caught the ball. He pumped up his speed and bypassed Yachiru, who was trying to turn to catch him. He could see the other forwards coming for him, but Nnoitra was determined to score a try for the team. He hopped over Soi Fon and cut around Byakuya. Just as he was at the try line, he was tackled by Komamura.

"Gah!" yelped Nnoitra. He outstretched his arms toward the try line as he fell. When he landed, Nnoitra let go of the ball.

Renji saw the ball land over the try line, so he blew his whistle for the teams to stop.

Nnoitra got up and inhaled a huge breath. "Damn, that bastard is heavy," he complained as he jogged back to his spot. He held onto his gut as Harribel passed him to punt the ball.

Harribel positioned the ball and punted it over the goalpost. The score gave her team another point. She just nodded her head and quickly jogged back to her spot.

The ball was retrieved by Shuhei, who passed it to the sixth division captain. Byakuya frowned as he positioned the ball and dropped it. Then, he kicked it up into the air.

Ulquiorra saw the ball coming his way, so he quickly sprinted toward the ball and caught it. Just as he was about to start running, he was stopped by Kenpachi, who pulled down his shorts. The ball was slipped from his hands and taken away. Ulquiorra stood there looking down at his dropped shorts. He bent over and dragged the garments back up his legs. He thanked himself that he wore black spandex.

"Trash," said he. The plain Espada flashed back and hurled himself at Kenpachi, who grunted on impact. Ulquiorra got back up and proceeded to uproot the ruck that was created by Shunsui and Komamura. When the two men were thrown onto their backs, Ulquiorra stepped over Kenpachi and grabbed the ball.

The fourth Espada didn't stop there. He flashed around all of the players until he came upon Yachiru, who was staring at him with distaste. Ulquiorra never felt such animosity come from the young girl, but he was sure that she wouldn't stop him.

Yachiru was the first to move. She took a step forward and hurled her body at Ulquiorra, who stepped aside and proceeded quickly toward the try line. He flung his body toward the try line, where he successfully placed the ball on the ground. He got up, dusted himself off, and walked back to his team.

Over the course of the game, Ulquiorra was pantsed three times by Kenpachi, who got an earful from Ichigo. Yachiru tackled every Espada at least once, and Starrk scored eighty percent of the points.

Gin fainted when he saw the score board. The Huevos won 90 to 65. He wasn't awake to congratulate his players, so Tosen had to fill in the fatherly role while trying to be himself. In the end, Tosen had to carry Gin back to Las Noches, and the players played a huge round of spin the bottle.

Nnoitra ended up having to run from Apacci a lot more. Ulquiorra almost got kissed by Sung Sun, but he walked away. Yammy got punched in the face by Grimmjow, and Harribel kissed Starrk. The actual kiss made the entire team coo and make fun of Starrk.

Tosen resumed being Aizen's right hand man, and Gin continued researching sports to fill his time and teach the Huevos.

**End**

**Nnoitra: This story was lame. I didn't even hit anyone. I did like the dance we did. We were so bad ass!**

**Yachiru: Be happy that you won. :( And that dance was really cool.**

**Nnoitra: In your face (points at Yachiru)**

**Ulquiorra: Why were my shorts off? Why didn't I cero that shinigami?**

**Nnoitra: I bet you were wearing batman undies.**

**Ulquiorra: My undergarments are none of your concern, Trash.**

**Grimmjow: Losers. Nnoitra, you're sick for even thinking of Ulquiorra's underwear.**

**Starrk: (Yawn) Thanks for sticking around and reading. The author appreciates the support and reviews. **

**Me: Great. Now Starrk's out. -_-**

**Yachiru: Thank you! Bye now. **


End file.
